The Awsome Adventures of Three Old Dudes and Some Boring Side Plot
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: It all started when Rick and Morty found themselves stranded in Gravity Falls. All Rick wanted to do was ask his old pal, Ford, to help him fix his portal gun and leave that place, but things are never, ever that simple. (Rated T for censored swearing, and possible future not so family friendly content. No StanxRick shipping!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm surprised I found myself enjoying Rick and Morty as much as I did, let alone write a fanfic that features it. Normally adult cartoons like it don't interest me all that much, but the creative sci-fi element and characterization of the characters drew me in.

Anyway, so I like the idea of the Stan twins and Rick going around being all badass, so I decided to have a story of my own centered around the idea. Admittedly, it's not my best work, I mostly wrote this for funsies, but I do hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it. And lame title, I know, will most likely come up with a better one later. Read on and tell me what you think in a review. Thanks!

 **WARNING** : Massive spoilers ahead for season 2 of Gravity Falls. Time line wise the events here take place between 'The Last Mabelcorn' and 'Dipper and Mabel VS the Future'.

* * *

Rick stared at the strange cabin before him, then at the piece of scrap paper in his hand. He repeated the motion a few more times before he eventually shrugged, tucked the paper back into his lab coat, and made his way over to it. His grandson, Morty, followed closely along side him, nervously looking all about, like some baby duckling following it's parent. If there is anything he has learned from their adventures, it is no matter how safe things looked on the surface, dangerous things lurked around every corner,

"So uh, Grandpa Rick...why are we here? At what looks like a...tourist trap of some kind?"

"Geez, Morty, are we really going for the exposition bullcrap right now? Fine, whatever. As you _should_ remember, I was attempting to purchase some things I needed from a buddy of mine for this device I was working on, when all of a sudden we where ambushed by the fuzz. You actually did something smart for once by grabbing my portal gun and helped us escape, but you lost that moment of respect when you accidentally landed your fat ass on the gun when we landed here. So now we are stuck here until I can get my gun fixed, luckily for you theres an acquaintance of mine that lives pretty close by in this dimension. He'll have the materials we need to fix it so we can get the hell out of here."

"So, he lives in...uh..." Morty took a closer look at the sign, " _'The Mystery Shack'_?"

"Hey, a good 30 years has passed since I have last been in this dimension, a lot can change. He probably still lives here, probability not, we won't know till we try. For all I know the guy probably got sucked into that portal device of his own that he was working on. I wouldn't be surprised, considering how last I saw him, the guy would sometimes go all loony and ****. His eyes would sometimes turn all yellow and weird, and kept doing all sorts of self inflicted pain upon himself...shutting his hands in the door, stabbing himself with kitchen utensils, setting his shoes on fire, things like that...all while laughing like it was the funniest damn thing ever. It was creepy. But hey, dabbling with portal technology sometimes does that to people. Not the first time i've seen it happen."

Morty wasn't sure how to respond to that, but they had arrived at the front door anyway. Before Rick could knock on it, a man in a suit, with a fez, eye patch and cane stepped out.

"Hello folks, and welcome to the Mystery Shack! Are you ready to be amazed, befuddled, bewil-...bewil-...bewalldard?...Damnit, I've always have trouble with that word!" The man paused as suddenly realized his mistake. He let his moment of frustration get the better of him in front of the potential customers, he quickly regained his professionalism, " _cough,_ anyways, inside awaits-"

Rick interrupted the man. "Geez Stanford, I know you where starting to loose it last time I saw you, but I wasn't expecting...this." Rick said as he pointed to the man's get up and the building he had stepped out from. "Seriously, whats the deal with the whole hokey mystery man get up? I thought you wanted people to see you as a respected scientist?"

The man stared at Rick, blinking a few times, totally confused. He thought about things for a moment, then grinned slightly and decided to play along. "Oh this? Yeah, I decided to make some extra cash on the side to help fund my...uh...research..yeah. It was my brother's idea."

"Your brother Shermie told you to start a tourist trap?"

"No, it was my other brother."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Other brother? I thought you only had _one_ brother?"

Stanford twitched slightly, looking a little hurt by that comment, Morty noticed and Rick didn't care. Stanford continued anyway, "What? I never told you about Stanley? He's my twin brother, an amazing guy, we've been best buds since we where kids. We've done lots of amazing things together-"

"Jesus Christ, Stanford." Rick said, interrupting him again, "You mean to tell me that at some point when you where working on that portal you drove yourself to total madness, fabricating a twin brother just so you can have someone to talk to when you where alone? The split personality problem you where having then was bad enough, but this takes the cake. You really lost it Stanford, reeeeally lost it. You really should see a shrink buddy."

Then a six fingered hand reached out and grabbed Stanford's shoulder. A face leaned in, revealing another person who looked a lot like Standford's in many ways. "Stanley, what are you doing impersonating me again?"

Both Rick and Morty jumped in surprise. "HOLY ****!" Rick exclaimed, "I was _not_ expecting there to be an _actual_ twin brother!"

"S-s-s-so...who is the real Stanford?" Morty asked.

The man who had just appeared stepped forward, and pointed to himself, "That would be me, the one you where just speaking with is Stanley, and he is indeed my brother."

"Holy crap Stanford, I never knew you had a twin brother, thats just insane man! How come you never mentioned him before?"

Ford and Stanley grew quiet for a moment before Ford spoke, "Well...it's a _little_ complicated."

Stanley huffed, then muttered under his breath, "...understatement of the century."

Ford ignored Stanley, and turned his attention to Rick, "So what brings you here?"

"My idiot grandson, Morty, broke my portal gun, figured you would have the things I need to help me fix it."

Ford's eyes widened in surprise, "Grandson? Well whatta ya know, I have grandkids now myself. Well, great niece and nephew, but still." Ford then went off, smiling proudly, as he talked about his great nephew in particular, "Heck, my nephew, Dipper, is pretty smart himself, must run in the family. He really admires my research. Reminds me of myself when I was his age, that boy is bound for great things one day, mark my words." Ford then looked at Morty, "So Morty, I take it your aiming to be a brilliant scientist like your grandfather too?"

Morty just stared at Ford with the look of a deer in the head lights, mouth agape, at a loss at how to respond to that question. "I...uh..."

Thankfully, Rick unintentionally saved his poor grandson from embarrassment by stepping in. "Are you going to help me fix this thing or not?" Rick said, whipping out the portal gun, showing it to Ford.

"Sure, everything should be down in the lab, I'll take you there." Ford said as he lead Rick inside, Morty closely following his grandfather once again.

Stanley shrugged as he watched a new group of tourists pull up to the shack in their car, "Whatever, I have some potential customers to swindle out of their money...I mean...you nerds go have fun, okay?"

As soon as Ford, Rick and Morty stepped inside, Dipper had come running, excitedly carrying one of Ford's journals in tow. "Hey Great Uncle Ford! I was reading up on what you wrote here and I thought there was something-"

Dipper stopped and stared, surprised at the sight of the new guests. "Oh, hello." Dipper gave a brief wave to the guests be polite.

"Dipper. This is Rick, an old acquaintance of mine and his grandson, Morty." Ford said as he introduced them.

"Sup kid." Rick said, casually shoving a hand in his pocket. Morty gave Dipper a sheepish smile and waved right back.

Rick realized something and had an idea, "Hey, this is perfect. Morty, why don't you and Dippy go run along and have fun. That way Ford and I can rebuild the portal gun in peace without you distracting us."

Morty shrugged, "Um..okay?"

Dipper's face fell as his excitement was now fading, "Can I at least tell you what I was going to tell you real quick?"

Ford frowned, "Sorry Dipper, it's going to have to wait, Rick needs my help, which is why he's here. You can tell me later okay?" in an attempt to cheer Dipper up, he added with a wink, "How about you tell me later tonight? When we have our scheduled D&D&D campaign then?"

It was effective as Ford figured it would be, Dipper eyes all lit up and he had a smug grin, "You bet! I have my biggest surprise in store for you yet, just you wait."

Ford grinned right back, and pointed at Dipper, "I accept your challenge."

Dipper then lead Morty away to the living room, where Dipper was prior, and the two old men where now alone. Ford lead Rick over to the vending machine. As Ford entered the combination, Rick spoke, "Holy crap Ford, just how old are you man? You still play Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons? What a looser! You're a ****ing nerd Standford, _nerd_! And playing with a friggin kid? What are you, some kind of man child? "

Ford turned to Rick for a moment, "No, he is." he pointed over at Soos, who was near by, distracted from cleaning the gift shop. The theme song from a popular sci-fi movie franchise was playing on the stereo. He was twirling the broom he was using earlier around, pretending that it was a weapon of some kind.

"I'm like, totally a rebel. The force is with me bros!" Soos said with such enthusiasm.

As Rick watched Soos, he spoke again, "I take back what I said."

* * *

As Dipper had lead Morty down the hallway, he decided to try striking up a conversation with him. "So uh, Morty, is it? What brings you and your grandpa to Gravity Falls?"

"Well, it wasn't by choice. Grandpa Rick and I where just trying to escape from the police in this one dimension, and when I used the portal gun we just kinda landed here..."

Dipper froze, his eyes widened, "Wait...you mean to tell me you guys came from another world?"

"Uh...yeah, we did."

Dipper's face lit up once again and proceeded to barrage poor Morty with a series of questions all related to interdimensional travel and the world where he came from. Morty did his best to answer them all, but Dipper's enthusiasm was quite over whelming for him. The stuff about interdimensional travel he flat out admitted his grandfather knew a lot more about that stuff than he did. Dipper had been wanting to know more about another dimensions ever since he had learned of their existence, but Ford didn't really want to talk to him about it.

When they arrived in the living room, Mabel was laying on the floor drawing and the TV was on in the background. On the TV there was an infomercial for this thing called a Tiger Wiper, _'from the makers of Owl Trowel'_ , it touted. Morty just looked at the TV in awe, with an announcer that sounded an awfully lot like him. He was not surprised this dimension had really strange infomercials too.

"Are you fed up with Tigers sleeping on top of your car? Then you gotta have Tiger Wiper!" the TV said,

Dipper spoke, still excited at the fact that Morty was an interdimensional traveler. "Mabel! You're not going to believe who just showed up!"

Mabel looked up from her drawing, there was a twinkle in her eye when she caught sight of Morty. She quickly jumped to her feet, a massive smile spread across her own face as well, "I _do_ believe in dreams coming true."

Under normal circumstances Dipper would have rolled his eyes, knowing that his sister had found yet another target to obsess over. This is not a normal circumstance, however.

"This is Morty, he is here with his grandpa, but get this...he's from another world!"

"Woah! Get out! I would prefer a cute vampire but cute guy from another world is cool too."

Morty was now wondering weather or not he should be creeped out at the fact that Dipper's sister found him attractive. As the twins both looked younger than him. "Uh...just how old are you guys anyway?"

"We're both 12, but we'll be 13 at the end of the month." Mabel said proudly.

"Woah, really? I'm 13, boy you guys sure do look younger than that."

Upon hearing this, Mabel began to inch closer to Morty, little by little. "Really? So we're not that much different in age then. I'm Mabel by the way."

"Mabel, will you leave him be? I want to ask him more about interdimensional travel!" Dipper had grabbed a notebook and was anxiously clicking his pen, still unable to contain his excitement.

Morty looked nervously back and fourth between the twins. One twin that kept wanting to ask him questions that are well over his head, the other had an obvious thing for him and he wasn't sure how to react to that. He was trapped with no escape. It was one of those rare moments when he really wanted his grandfather to appear and drag him away to some far off place.


	2. Chapter 2

Down in the basement, Rick had already disassembled his portal gun. He was closely examining it under a magnifying glass, and was now reassembling it with parts and tools Ford had. Ford was close by, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, chatting with Rick.

"Turns out you where right Rick," Ford said, "some of us really shouldn't be messing with this sort of technology."

"Can't say I didn't warn you Sixer. I told you you shouldn't be using such ancient alien technology for your 'lil project, but _noooo_ you didn't listen. I told you that poking a hole in the wall of reality was bound to have a high risk of causing all that crazy **** on the other side to pour out, especially in a location that is like a natural magnet for equally weird ****, but _noooo_ , you ignored me on that too. I told you to make a portable portal device like mine in the event you possibly get trapped into another dimension, and what happens to you? You really did get stuck in another dimension for 30 years. Jesus Christ Stanford, and here I was only joking about that."

"Hey, I already told you why I didn't make a portal gun like yours. McGucket and I only had so much to work with, and we weren't even entirely sure of what we where doing at the time."

"Good thing I came along when I did so I could give you guys a hand. Whatever happened to that other guy anyway?"

Ford shifted a little, he had been so busy worrying about other things since he had gotten back to Gravity Falls, he hadn't seen him since his return. Dipper told him about how McGucket had completely lost his mind, and was now living in the local town dump, married to a raccoon. Ford felt guilty and was having trouble finding the nerve to face him, afteral, he was the one who asked McGucket to help him with his project. If he had never asked for his help, he would still be living a normal life with his family.

"No idea," Ford eventually said, "at one point he left the project and I haven't seen him since."

Rick picked up a piece from his device and closely examined it. "I still can't help but wonder, whatever gave you guys the idea to build a transdimensional portal to begin with?"

Ford didn't want to tell anyone where he had really gotten the idea, not even to Rick, it was bad enough letting his nephew know the truth. "Well, I did tell you I read a lot of sci-fi in my youth, I got the idea from that." he lied.

Rick knew that there was something more that Ford wasn't telling him, but he just shrugged it off, more interested in finishing rebuilding his portal gun.

Ford continued to watch Rick for a bit, then asked, "So is there anything that I can do to help?"

Rick took the piece he was looking at, and put it in place. He picked up another piece and examined it as well. "Yeah there is. Got any booze?"

"Well, I do keep a bottle of white wine in my mini fridge down here."

"Lame." Rick was putting the rest of the pieces of his portal gun back together, "Got anything else? Hopefully none of that nasty cheap ass local whiskey McGucket liked to drink."

"Well, I'm sure Stanley still has that six pack of beer in the fridge and whiskey in the cupboard. Don't worry, it's Beaver Tail, the good stuff. "

Rick pushed the chair back and stood up, "Now where talking!"

"Want me to get it for you?"

"Nah. I can get it myself. The gun is just about finished now anyway, just need to make a test run and do a few minor adjustments. I'm glad I decided to come to you, you had everything I needed."

"Hey, glad I was able to help. I'm just glad Stanley basically kept things in the same place over 30 years. It always drove me _crazy_ whenever he would put things back where they didn't belong. He even has trouble keeping track of his own pants on occasion! I swear, who does that?"

As Rick made his way up the stairs out of Ford's lab, he immediately thought about that idiot who was married to his daughter. Only difference is, that idiot did it on a daily basis.

Rick eventually made his way out into the kitchen and over the the fridge. He reached inside and grabbed a can of that supposed 6 pack of beer, only to find it was a 6 pack of Pit Cola. "Ugh, Ford you lying bastard, this isn't beer." he put the can back and slammed the door to the fridge. Rick proceeded to open the cabinets in search for the whiskey, "Hopefully that ***hole wasn't lying about the whiskey too."

Just then Stanley walked into the kitchen, muttering under his breath. "I can't believe they only wanted directions to the Tent of Telepathy, well, jokes on them. The look on their faces when I told him that little turd, Gideon, has been in prison for some time now...Priceless!" He chuckled, as he made his way over to the fridge.

Stan heard Rick mutter a few swear words under his own breath as he still searched the cabinets. He furiously pointed at Rick. "I heard that! You watch your mouth bub! I'll let it slide for now, but you better not use that language in front of the kids."

"Hey, I'll say whatever the damn hell I want pal."

Stan opened the fridge door and pulled out a can of soda for himself, "Not in my house you won't!"

"This isn't your house, it's Stanford's."

Stan closed the door and opened his soda. He waved a threatening finger at Rick. "The kids are my responsibility so I'm the one who has to keep them safe. If you do anything, and I mean _anything_ , I _will_ shove your head up your ass so far it will be coming back out of your ass again!"

Rick shrugged, "Pfft, whatever." he finally opened up the right cupboard and victoriously threw his fists into the air. "I hit he jackpot! Yeah! And it really is Beaver Tail! Sweet!"

Stan had just taken a sip and did comedic spit take. He furiously pointed at Rick once again. "HEY! That's my personal stash there buddy! I bought that!"

"This is your bro's abode sucka, and he said I could have some." Rick said as he opened the bottle of whiskey and took a swig of it.

Stan was now infuriated, he slammed the soda onto the table, nearly spilling it all over. "He said _WHAT?!_ "

He marched right downstairs to Ford's lab, leaving Rick alone in the kitchen, who was now helping himself to a quick sandwich to go with his whiskey.

As Rick was making his sandwich, Dipper had walked in. Dipper made his way over the the fridge now and was pulling out sodas for his sister, Morty and himself. After he had grabbed them he stopped and stared at Rick. Morty kept telling Dipper to ask his Grandfather all his questions about interdimensional travel and the like. He really wanted to ask Rick all those questions he tried asking Morty, however, there was something about Rick that made him rather...intimidating?

Rick could feel Dipper's eyes upon him, he shot him a look then returned to making his sandwich. "If you're going to say something, say it."

Dipper continued to stare, "There's so many things I want to ask you right now."

"I ain't got all day kid."

"Well, uh..." Dipper decided to ask one of the more obvious questions first, "How do you know Great Uncle Ford?"

"Something like what happened to Morty and me today actually, but with some differences...Guy I knew, who I used to do business with, introduced me to this one weirdo who knew about me and my work, and wanted to make me an offer. Something seemed off about the guy, so I was going to decline his job offer, that was until the Galactic Federation showed up. I managed to escape, but ended up here in the middle of a friggin blizzard. I took shelter in this very same building, and I was starving too so I made a sandwich." Rick pulled out a couple of slices of turkey from it's package and placed it on the bread. Rick continued with his story.

"Next thing I knew Stanford had me tied to a chair, interrogating me. Admittedly I probably should've knocked first, but how the hell was I supposed to know that the random cabin I found in the words was the home of a scientist who was just as insane as I was." He glanced at Dipper, then back at his sandwich, realizing he was having a bit of a deja vu moment.

Rick opened up a jar of mayo, and with a knife, he spread some on one of the slices of bread. "We eventually got to know each other and so we struck up a deal. He let me crash here for a little while, and I lended him a hand with his project."

"The portal you mean?"

"Eyep."

A grin started so spread across Dipper's face, "So you must know a lot about interdimensional travel and other cool space things then?"

Rick placed the slice of mayo covered bread onto his now completed sandwich. He put the lid back onto the jar of mayo, "Look, Ford says you're a pretty smart kid, so I'm going to tell you what I told him back then. Interdimensional travel isn't for everyone, it messes with some people, drives them insane. It takes balls of steel and an iron stomach. Not to mention a risk of opening up a really nasty can of worms. It isn't pretty and it can become some real messy stuff."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. From what Morty told him about his grandfather, a number of times, Rick would drag Morty against his will along on their adventures, and would sometimes others would tag along. A lot of the time it was for things that where only beneficial to Rick and his own gain.

Dipper narrowed his eyes at Rick, "You just don't want to tell me anything, don't you? So you decided that by scaring me I would loose interest in the subject, and I would stop bothering you because that's what you want me to do?"

Rick froze as he was just about ready to take a bite of his sandwich, he lowered it, and stared at Dipper. He was having that deja vu moment again. "Holy...you really _are_ related to that nerd."

Dipper looked at Rick, "W-what do you mean?"

"Stanford said the exact same thing when he first interrogated me about interdimensional travel."

Dipper blinked in surprise. Rick took a bite from his sandwich, with food still in his mouth, he continued. "I wasn't kidding about it though." he swallowed the rest, "Urp-About the risks, even Stanford admitted that his whole idea of that portal bringing about world peace, or whatever it was he was trying to do, turned out to be a farce and almost brought about the destruction of the world. I even remember when he was still working on that thing, your uncle got all weird, like schizophrenia or some shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-..." he looked at Dipper for a moment, Stan's word's echoed in the back of his mind, he paused, debating weather or not to correct his choice of word. "...crap."

Dipper was now having flashbacks of when he recently found out about Ford's relationship with Bill Cipher. How Bill had tricked Ford into building the portal and even used Ford's body while it was being built. Which brought up a new question Dipper decided to ask Rick. "Did Ford ever mention Bill to you?"

It was now Rick's turn to raise an eyebrow, as he had taken another bite of his sandwich, "Who?"

Just then Mabel barged into the kitchen. "Dang it Dipper, you're taking too long with those! I ain't leaving my dream boy high and dry!" She snatched two sodas from Dipper's hands, and ran back to the living room where Morty was at.

Dipper rolled his eyes, and proceeded to open his soda, "I can't believe shes fallen for another guy already. Please tell me Morty isn't a bunch of gnomes disguised as a human? Or some creepy dude who makes out with sock puppets? I really don't want to go though anything like _that_ again. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'd like just once for one of her crushes of the day to be a normal person for once."

Rick took another drink of whiskey, "Morty is definitely human alright."

Dipper let out a sigh of relief. Rick started to make his way out of the kitchen, whiskey in one hand, half eaten sandwich in the other.

"But if you care about your sister, then you better not leave her alone with him. Typical human teenage hormones get the better of my grandson sometimes."

Before Dipper had a chance to question him about it, Rick had already disappeared from the room.

Rick made his way into the gift shop and over to the vending machine. Stan had forgotten to close the door behind him when he stormed through. Meanwhile, Soos was still practicing his sweet sword moves. Rick stepped into the door, but before closing it, he poked his head out from around it. "NERD!" he yelled, then closed it behind him.

Soos paused, and looked in the direction of the vending machine. He smiled and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Rick took the last few bites of his sandwich and made his way down stairs. He could hear the Stan yelling at his brother.

"What are you doing letting some stranger drink _my_ whiskey?!"

"He's no stranger, Rick helped me with the construction of the portal, and he is our guest."

"You think its okay to tell someone to help himself to _my_ things?"

"This is my house Stanley, I figured I would just get you another one."

"That's not the point! It's about respecting boundaries, and you crossed it."

"Like when you sabotaged my science fair project, ruining my changes of getting into West Coast Tech? Didn't seem to have much respect for boundaries then."

"Dammit Ford, I keep telling you that was an accident. Do you really need to keep bringing up something that happened decades ago?!""

Rick stepped into the room, he took another swing of whiskey then told them. "Geez, you two sound like a couple of squabbling children, hard to believe you two are supposed to be gown adults like me."

The brothers looked at Rick for a moment before Stan pointed at Ford, "He started it." Ford narrowed his eyes and shot a look at Stan.

Rick rolled his eyes, "You two reeeeeeally have some serious issues that need to be sorted out. Like seriously." Rick took another drink of whiskey.

Stan furiously pointed at Rick again, "Stop drinking my whiskey!" He then grabbed Rick's portal gun which was on the table and held it into the air. "How would you feel about someone else touching your things without permission?"

Rick and Ford froze, they had a bad feeling about this. "Stanley," Ford said in a calm tone, "put it down."

"Yeah, listen to him," Rick said, "I just fixed that. I don't want to be stuck here for even longer if you break it."

"Oh yeah? Whats do special about this thing anyway? What sort of weird science thing is this?" Stan said as he lowered the gun to take a closer look at it. Both Rick and Ford moved closer to Stan, their hands up in the air, hoping to get the gun away from him.

"Stanley, that's a very delicate piece of technology you have in your hand right there." Ford said in the same tone, but growing a bit nervous.

"Listen to your bro man, hand it over. I've had too many people handle that thing when they where in the middle of their fits of rage, it never ends well man, it _never_ does." said Rick, equally nervous now.

"Oh yeah? Well you where touching my things without my permission _Rick_ , how about I mess with yours!" Stan said, he took the gun and aimed it at the floor. Stan fired a shot and it created a portal, all three men fell into it and it closed up behind them.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, I hate to say it but I've hit a bit of a writer's block (as well as important life stuff I should really focus on).. I have ideas but I'm having some issues stringing them. I know what I want to do for the Dipper/Mabel/Morty subplot, and I know where the Stan/Ford/Rick plot will eventually lead to, ending included, the inbetween? I'm kinda stumped for good ideas. Not to mention whenever I do a crossover I try and find a balance between the series I'm writing for, I have plenty ideas for the Gravity Falls side but I'm having trouble coming up with stuff for the Rick and Morty side (which is what I had visioned for the Stan/Ford/Rick plot next). Hate to leave you all hanging like this, but it might be a while before I update again. Thought I would give you all fair warning beforehand. Also, if you feel like anyone is acting OOC, please do tell me so I can correct it.  
_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading guys!_


End file.
